Reflectors are used to reflect radiant energy in the form of visible light, infra red light, radio frequency waves, and microwave frequency waves. Those reflectors have been applied in communication systems and radar systems for redirecting incident radiant energy via the relatively large area of the reflector. Some communication systems and radar systems are used in air or space borne applications. Accordingly, the weight of the reflector in such systems is an important factor. The greater the weight of such systems, the greater amount of fuel and force is required for the airship to lift off and stay in the air.
Electromagnetic wave reflectors are used in the design of antennas in the telecommunication and radar applications. A typical antenna is composed of a radio frequency source and a reflector with a certain shape, such as flat or parabolic. A source is placed at the focal point of the reflector and is designed to emit or receive electromagnetic radiation focalized by the reflector.
Accordingly, radar panels that have light weight, such as thin film panels, have been developed. However, because of the non-rigidity or flexibility of such light weight panels, they need to be structurally reinforced. Different structures for the reflector/panel have been developed. For example, machined metal structures or formed wire metal structures for stiffeners and reflectors have been developed. However, such structures are relatively heavy and add a substantial depth to the radar panel.
Moreover, the radar panel includes multiple radiating elements. Each radiating element is excited by corresponding transmit/receive (TR) module within the radar. The radiating element radiate RF energy in an omni-directional manner and therefore, consume more energy. In unidirectional applications, metal-based reflectors are used to reflect the radar radiations from one direction to another direction and thus increasing the radar power for a given power supply. However, such metal reflectors are heavy and take up a lot of space.
As a result, there is a need for a light weight and relatively rigid reflector that is relatively easy to manufacture.